Snow and Love
by Moongirl847
Summary: Jacks world all changes when he saves a girl from drowning, named Kim. She is the light in his life and he can't live without her. But things change when Pitch sees that he can use Kim against the Gardians and destroy them. Jack has to protect Kim from Pitch and fight for the other people he loves. But Pitch is not the only thing Jake has to worry about.
1. Thin Ice

**Hey! Here's my first chapter of my story! I hope you like it! Also if you like this story, make sure to review so I know to write more! All righty here we go! **

**Jack:**

I have a dream. This one is different from all the others I had though. This one started in the dark. I felt myself stumbling around trying to find a way out. I start calling out to see if anyone was there. Then I was at the lake. There was a low glow of light coming from the water that was under the ice. I stare at the ice on the lake. The sketches where different from mine. Then across the lake, there was light. The light was just as bright as the Man in the moon himself. But this time, the light was not from the Man in the moon. I saw a person. The light aluminates from the persons skin. I called out to the person. But the person did not move or answer back. But I could make out the person a little. Long hair blew in the wind. And I saw bright shining eyes. It was a girl.

I wake up with a gasp. I'm surprised when I find myself breathing unevenly and try to catch my breath. I look around me for a moment. I was in a tree by the lake. The one where I came from. The whole forest around me was still frozen from the blizzard I caused last night and the lake was frozen. I stretch for a second and dangle my legs over the side of the branch. I thought about the dream I had.

_What was that all about? _I asked myself. The girl's image was still in my mind. Her hair in the wind and her bright eyes. No color, just really bright. She made me feel warm, and that's a wired feeling for me. Because, I'm Jack Frost and Jack Frost is never warm. Usually. I touch the tree I'm sitting on and frost appears all over the side. I jump form my tree to the ground. I swing my staff casually towards a tree and it freezes with a layer of ice over it.

_In my dream, it was like she got ride of my darkness and made everything right. _I shack my head. What was wrong with me? When did I turn all mushy and romantic? I try to push back my thoughts of the dream, but the dream was still clear in my mind. I decide to go into town.

_This will distracted me for a while. _I thought with a laugh as I froze the sidewalk making two kids slip, and laugh. I ride the wind through town freezing a few fountains on the way. I then spot Jamie. Now he prefers to be called James. It's been two years since I've been a Guardian and Jamie is now twelve. He walks down the street, backpack in hand, heading to school probably. His brown hair has gotten longer and he has lost the round child like face. He has a red coat on and a pair of sneakers on. I fly down to meet him. He doesn't see me at first so I decide to pull a trick on him. I call the wind and the wind blow off his cap he has on. He bends down to grab it off the ground but right before he grabs it, I move it again with the wind. He takes another step and tries to grab. I just move it again. He runs after it and I pick up the hat with the wind and I grab it. I let out a laugh.

"Hey Jamie! You lost something?" I say wiggling it in front of his face. Jamie just gives me a serious smirk.

"Hey Jack. It's James by the way. Now can I please have my hat back?" He says kind of grouchy and snatches the hat back.

"Whoa! Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this mourning?" I ask laughing. Jamie sighs.

"I'm sorry Jack. I just stayed up all night last night doing homework." Jamie says. He walks across the street and I follow flying behind him.

"That sucks man, but I guess you got to get that stuff done." I say shacking my head not knowing exactly what to say. Jamie just hangs his head low. Looking like he is about to go back to sleep again.

"I wish I could just fly off somewhere else, like you." Jamie says. He kicks a rock in frustration.

"Oh ya and not being seen by anyone is fun!" I say sarcastically.

"Well at least people don't bother you about stupid stuff like school or have you clean up things all the time." Jamie says. Then down the street a girl turns the corner and waves at Jamie. It's Pippa. She has her white cap on and a green coat with a matching scarf. I see Jamie staring at Pippa as she makes her way towards us.

"What about Pippa huh? Wouldn't you miss her?" I say joking. Jamie gives me a quick scornful look before Pippa comes up to us.

"Hey Jamie! Hey Jack." She says with a smile. Jamie blushes a little.

"Hey Pippa." He says a little quiet.

"Come on Jamie! Where going to miss school!" Pippa says. Jamie doesn't correct her about his name.

_I guess he's going to let that slide with Pippa. _I thought with a smile. Jamie turned and looked up at me.

"See ya later Jack." He says with a smile. He waves goodbye and walks to the school with Pippa. I just fly in place for a second watching Jamie and Pippa walk down the street.

_It was like yesterday Jamie was 10. _I thought kind of sad but still happy that Jamie is growing up good. Well as good as any teenager. I take off, shooting into the sky. I was going to make some mayhem around the world, again. Making people bundle up in their coats, slip on some ice, and make some snow days for school kids. Same thing everyday. I let out a sigh.

**Kim:**

It started out dark. I try to look around and find my way out but it's to dark. I start to wonder how I got here. Then I find myself at the lake by my house. The lake has a soft glow on it and I looked confused at it. The ice that formed on the lake, looked like some one sketched on it, with its little patterns of ice. Then, all of a sudden, there was bright light above me, much brighter then the light that aluminates from the lake. At first I though it was the moon, but there was something flying in the center of the light. I squint at the figure to see what it is. Then, I see short shaggy hair falling of a hood from the hoodie the figure was wearing and his eyes… his eyes where a hypnotizing blue. It was a boy. The eyes of the boy have a shining glint in them as they stare at me. Then he flashes me a breath-taking smile.

I wake up and sit up quickly. My breaths are uneven and sweat was building on my forehead. I try to get my breathing back to normal again, but it was still a little edgy. I take another deep breath and look around my room. My room was still painted with it's light blue. Posters covering every inch of wall. Some were drawings and some were posters from bands and actors. I walk over to my windows and open the blinds. It had snowed last night. The ice covers the trees and there's frost on my window. I look at the road and see that it has already been plowed.

_Guess I'm going to school today. _I think sadly, but I go over to my dresser and get dressed quickly. I decided to put on a purple long sleeve shirt and a black hoodie, zipped up half way. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and some black boots. I run down stairs quickly. I grab a bowl and cereal and started eating. I turned on the TV to the news. Just in case school decided to close. Witch was probably doubtful. I was still eating when my mom came in. She was already in her work clothes and was brushing her hair, because she got out of the shower.

"You're eating NOW?! Come on, where leaving in five minutes!" She says pointing at her watch.

"Ok, ok!" I say as I get up to dump out the rest of my cereal. I run to the bathroom quick. I try to tame my wild brown hair. Eventually it settles. I brush me teeth and put in my contacts. My violet eyes a bit watery after I put the contacts in. My mom always loved my eyes. I run back out to the kitchen and grab my black plaid button up coat and white scarf. I also grab my bag and run out to the garage. My mom sits in the car waiting for me.

"Do you have everything?" My mom asks.

"Ya let's go!" I say. Then she turns out of the drive way and heads down the road to school. I mess with the radio on the way to school.

"Oh I love this song!" I say and turn it up. I jam out to it, bopping my head up and down. My mom laughs at me. After the song ends I turn it down and put on my serious face.

"Mom I was wondering…" I say she gives me a look, like she knows what I'm about to ask and she doesn't like it.

"Can I go to the lake and ice skate?" I ask. She frowns and looks at me. She has a very sad look in her eyes.

"You don't have your ice skate though." She says.

"I uh, kind of do. I packed them up last night, just in case." I say grinning a bit. She just sits and thinks about it for a bit.

"You know that lake is not really frozen yet." She says. "I don't want you skating on thin ice." She says trying to end the conversation. She never let's me go ice-skating on the lake since…Dad. He was driving and it was a bad night. It was a big blizzard and there was ice on the road. The car slide and flew off the road, into a river. He drowned in the car. That was three years ago, when I was 13. Now I'm 16 and ever since the crash, mom would only let me skate on ice rinks. I miss the lake though. I always went there in the mornings or my parents would come with me. We would always have fun. I look sadly out the window when I think of all this. I breathe in quickly in fear that I would cry, because if I cry, my mom cries and I don't like crying, let alone seeing my mom cry. I was determined to go skating on the ice though. But I just kept quiet until we got to my school.

It has been another long day at school. My mother couldn't pick me up from school today, so I had to walk. I walk down the street and the wind picked up. Then a few minutes later it started to snow. I took off my hood to enjoy it. I loved snow. My mom hates it though because it reminds her of… I was about to take the road to my house when I stopped. The trail to the lake was to my right.

_Mom will be gone for a few hours _I heard a voice say in my head. I thought about just ignoring it but… the temptation was just too much. I gave one more glance down my road and I take the trail to the lake. I walk down the trail and the buildings start to disappear behind the trees. Then all of a sudden the wind picked up and blew my hair all around. Then all of a sudden I get a feeling. I look behind me. For some reason, I have suspicious feeling. I look behind me quick but I see nothing but forest. For some reason, I had a feeling that someone was following me.

**Jack**

I fly back into town. It has been another day of making blizzards and having fun. I fly over Burgess, looking at all the people walking on the streets. I fly down close to the school. I see Jamie and Pippa exit out of the school. Pippa laughs at something Jamie said. I chuckle at the two. I've talked to both of them and they said they both liked each other, but the funny thing is they won't tell each other they like the other.

I fly down the street a bit. Then I see someone on the street. The person had on a black coat. It looked like a teenager or something. I fly down next to them. The person doesn't see me, obviously. From the looks of it, the person was a girl. I was curious.

_Who is this girl? Never seen her around her before. _I thought. I though for a second, then decided to look under the hood. I fly in front of the girl and look under her hood. Just then her eyes looked at me. I was stunned. Her eyes where a pricing violet. She had a glint of light in her eyes. Her eyes made her look so beautiful. More beautiful then anything I ever made with snow. I was so stunned I forgot to keep flying and she walked through me. But when she walked through me she felt…warm. I never felt warm before. I couldn't help it; it was like my feelings took over my powers, it started to snow lightly. The girl looked up at the sky and took off her hood. Light bounced off her hair. It was a light brown color. Her hair went passed her shoulder a few inches. Then she smiled. It took my breath away. When she smiled it made me want to smile to. She looked like she enjoyed the snow.

Then she stopped.

_What's wrong? _I thought to myself. I walk up to her. She was looking down the road. Then she looked down at the trail that leads to my pound. It looked like she was questioning something.

_Is she thinking of going to the lake? _I thought to myself half hoping that she would. She gave one last look down the road and headed towards the trail. I watch here got down the trail.

_What is she doing? _I thought to myself. I flew after her down the trail. When I flew I stirred up some wind making her hair fly everywhere. After the wind stopped she stopped again. She looked behind her looking confused. Then she just continues walking. After awhile on the trail, we finally got to the lake. She stopped to look at the lake, and then she set her bag down. She dug through her bag and brought out a pair of skates.

**Kim: **

I brought out my pair of skates. I sat on a log and took off my boots. I slipped on my skates and tied them up. After they where tied, I stood up and walked to the ice. I take a deep breath.

_This is what I wanted right? So just do it._ I thought to myself. I took a step on the ice and half expected it to crack butit held my weight. I stepped on the ice, my whole body on it now and the ice held just fine. Pushed off and I was skating around the ice. It's been years since I ice-skated on this pound and I'm loving every bit of it. I skated around in circles for a bit and then I started to skate backwards. I tripped and fell but I just laughed and got back up again. I started skating back wards again and then I started to spin. I spun really fast as I brought in my arms close to my chest and went faster and faster.

It has been a good hour. I spun and then I heard something. It was a deep crackling sound and it was coming from…underneath me. I looked down at the cracking ice, just before I fell in. My whole body went under water and it took my breath away. The water was so cold it felt like a million knives where being pressed against my skin. I fight the water as I try to swim back up to the surface but my ice skates held me under water. I was slowly making my way up but my lungs where screaming for air. I broke through the surface the surface with my hand but I was so tried and cold, I couldn't make my legs move anymore so I could get above the surface. I start to sink back to the bottom.

_O god this is it! _I thought. I decided to just close my eyes and let the darkness surround me.

_I guess at least I will be able to see dad soon. _I thought sadly. My lungs now felt like they where on fire. Then I heard something come into the water. I looked up through the water and I saw someone. The person had pale skin and hair as white as snow. But all I could focus on was the person's eyes. They where a really dark blue, but they had a glint of light in them.

_Wow, they look just like my dads eyes. _I thought a little happy.Then I passed out. 

**Jack:**

I watched her spin on the ice. She moved so smoothly. I was in a nearby tree watching her my legs dangling over the side. She fell on the ice and laughed at herself. When she laughed I laughed and she got back up, and started to skate again. She's been skating for an hour. But I never got bored.

_I'm surprised that I could sit still so long._ I laughed at my thought. She started to spin again but then she stopped. I looked at her to see what she would do next but then I heard something. There was a low rumbling sound coming from the lake. Then before my eyes I see her disappear into the water below.

"NO!" I shouted. I flew off my tree so quick I dropped my staff. I grabbed the staff quickly and ran to the hole in the water. But then I stopped when I walked on the water it made the hole in the ice grow smaller. I started flying over to the hole instead. I hovered over the hole. I looked into the water and then… I saw a hand break through the surface then slip back beneath the water. Without thinking I dived into the water after the girl. When I got into the water I opened my eyes and saw that the girl was sinking fast. I swam to her with all my might. When I got closer to her I saw she still had her eyes opened. She stared right at me. Her eyes looked strangely calm but behind that I could tell that she was scared. Then her eyes slipped closed. I urged myself to swim faster. I finally got to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist, staff in my other hand. I started swimming back to the top. I pushed harder, trying to get the surface faster, because I now I was about to lose my breath and she needed to get out, now!

Then just before I lost my breath, I broke through the surface with the girl. I gasped for air and then I flew out of the hole with the girl. I flew over to the ground and set her down. I kneeled on the ground and coughed a few times. I looked over at the girl. I pressed my finger against her neck, her pulse was faint. I took her face in my hands.

"Hey? Hello!? Hey, wake up!" I shook her a little and slapped her lightly on the face. Then she coughed up a whole bunch of water. She breathed in quickly and her eyes popped opened. She looked around wildly.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" I said.

_Of course she can't hear me she doesn't believe in me. _I thought. But I pushed that thought away for now. I needed to help this girl. I picked her up and had her put her arms around me neck. I shot up into the air with her. I flew back to the town as fast as I could. In my mind I was trying to figure out where to take her.

_I don't know where this girl lives, and I can't take her to the hospital, how would she explain that she flew into the hospital while unconscious? _Just then an idea popped into my head. I urged the wind to help my fly faster. I flew down a few more streets and then I flew in front of Jamie's window. I saw Jamie in his room working on homework. I knocked on the window quickly. He didn't look up. I got frustrated and banged on the window. He looked up finally. His eyes grew wide and I waved quickly for him to open up the window. He rushed over to the window and opened it up. I flew in and set the girl on the bed.

"Who is she?!" Jamie asked bewildered.

"I'll explain later. Do you have some more blankets? We also need a thermostat." I said to Jamie. He just nodded, gave one last look to the girl on his bed and ran out of the room. I went over to the girl on the bed. I took the covers and wrapped her in them. She moved a bit in her sleep. I tried to stay as far away from her so I didn't get her cold again. Then Jamie came back in with more blankets. We put them over her and checked her temperature.

**Jamie: **

"Her temperature is a little cold I think, but it's getting back to normal." I said. Jack stands away from the bed, probably afraid to get her cold again.

"So, who is this girl?" I asked Jack. He was looking at the girl then looked back up to me; as if he was surprised I was there.

"I don't know. I just saw her walking down the street and she headed towards the pound. I didn't know where she came from either; I never saw her around here before. Then she just started skating and after a while, she caused the ice to crack and she fell in. I saved her and brought her here." Jack says occasionally glancing over towards the girl when he talked.

We looked after the girl for about an hour. I made sure Sophie stayed out and checked what time mom would be home. She wouldn't be home till six. We checked her temperature; witch was getting better little by little. Whenever she shivered Jack insisted we find another blanket and give it to her. Pretty soon all the blankets in the house, was with the girl. After we checked her temperature, witch was like, the 12th time we checked, she started to move around. Then her eyes fluttered opened. She let out a moan and Jack's eyes lit up when he saw her up.

"Ask her how she feels." Jack says. I look at him.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't good at talking with girls and this girl looked like she was 16.

"Talk to her! She can't see me remember?" Jack said to me. I just nodded slowly and looked at the girl on the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Uh, where am I?" She asked me. I just looked at Jack and then back to the girl.

"I'm James Bennett. You're in my house. One of my friends saw you fall through the ice at the lake and brought you here." I said. She looked around my room, confused. She was sitting on my bed, witch had blue covers. My rooms walls witch where a plane white. Then I have my desk, closet, and dresser.

"Oh uh, thank you." She said. She threw all the covers aside.

"Hey she can't go yet!" Jack said to Jamie. The girl looked at Jack.

"Uh, why not?" She asked. My jaw dropped and Jack just looked at the girl with a dumb look.

"You…you can see me?" He asked walking up to her. She just gave him a confused look.

"Ya, why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Because he's Jack Frost." I said casually. Jack gave me a dirty look. But the girl just looked confused. Then she laughed. Jack was stunned and I just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry!" She said still laughing. "It's just hilarious how serious your face was when you said that!" She still laughed. But just as she was laughing, it started to snow. She looked around her. She wasn't laughing anymore.

"H-How…how are you doing that?" She asked. This time Jack talked to her.

"What he said was true." He said, "I'm really Jack Frost." He took her hand, to show her that his skin was cold. She just stared as his hand for a second. Then looked up at Jack. She pulled her hand away from Jack and ran out the door.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I like the reviews (Even though there are only two, o well) Anyway, here's the second chapter of this story! I hope you like it and I hope to get more reviews. Also I might update this story once a week. Maybe sooner if I just type like crazy! Ok, here we go! **

**Kim: **

I ran out of the house, to get away from the crazy guys.

_Jack Frost!? Where they serious? Jack Frost only existed in fairy tails and movies. _I thought. But then a little voice in my head said,

_That one guy did feel really cold though. _I scowled at myself.

_I was cold already! How could I really tell?! _I shoot back at the other voice. Then I hear the door from the house open. I turn around and see the boy with white hair; I guess Jack, walk out the front door. He's holding a staff I never noticed before. I just turn and walk down the street.

"Hey wait!" I hear the boy say. I hear footsteps following after me.

_What is this guy's deal? Why won't he leave me alone!? _I thought. The boy came up to me and started walking casually by me. I try to ignore him. But I get annoyed because he was now staring at me weirdly. I give him a look.

"What do you want?" I asked him, annoyed. He smiled. Apparently he was glad I was talking to him.

"I uh, never got your name." He said kind of shyly, but he still looked confident.

"Why would I-" I stopped in mid sentence. I looked down at his feet and he didn't have shoes on.

"What?" He asked. He saw that I was looking at his feet. He laughed.

"Don't worry, my feet aren't cold." He said and laughed again.

"Oh ya because your _Jack Frost!" _I said emphasizing Jack Frost. He gave me a frown.

"I really am Jack Frost. I'll show you." He said. Then he just grabbed me around my waist.

"Hey! What are you-?!" I said just before he shoots up in the sky, dragging me with him.

"WAAAHOOO!" Jack shouted with a smile. I looked down at the whole town.

"Holy sh-!" I said just before we started to free-fall straight to the ground. He gave another whoop. Then he saw my face and laughed.

"Don't worry, I got you." He said. Then he grabbed me again around my waist and we shoot straight up in the air again. He squeezed tight around my waist. I would have been pissed off, but for some reason I felt safer when he did that. I believed in his words, he would protect me. After I got over my state of shock, which was when I figured out he was telling the truth…He is Jack Frost.

**Jack: **

When she stormed out of the room, I didn't want her to leave. When I left the house, running after her, I didn't know what I was going to do, but I was determined to prove to her that I was Jack Frost.

After awhile of flying, she seemed to have calmed down. The she looked up at me.

"So… you're really Jack Frost?" She asked. I smiled a little when she said my name. It felt good, I was also glad she finally accepted that I was really Jack Frost.

"What was your first clue?" I said sarcastically and laughed.

"So Santa Clause, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny-" I cut her off.

"And the sandman, yes there all real." He said excitedly. I haven't been this excited sense Jamie saw me for the first time.

"Wow" Was all she mumbled. She just looked around. It was quiet as we flew around. I decided to break the silence,

"So where do you live?" I asked.

"Ahh, I live on Oak Street." She said.

"How long have you lived there?" I said trying to keep the conversation going.

"I lived there for ten years then I moved. Then three years later, we came back here just last mouth." She said.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"I usually stay here around the town." I say.

"Ok, but where do you, like, stay or sleep?" She asked being more specific.

"I ah, sleep in a tree by the lake." I said.

"Really? I tree? No big palace of ice?" She said laughing. I laughed along with her. At least she was starting to loosen up. Then I felt her shiver. It was probably not the best idea to get her cold again.

"You lived on Oak Street right?" I asked. She nodded. Then I stooped into a dive towards the streets. She let out a little scream as we zig zagged through the buildings of the town. Then we where on Oak street.

"Witch one's your house?" I asked.

"The big white one down on the corner." She said. Then I swooped down the street towards the house she pointed out. We landed right in front of her front door. I put her down and she swayed a little. I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You ok?" I asked laughing. She steadied herself.

"Ya I'm ok." She said. We stood there in front of her house for a minute not saying anything and just looking at each other. I finally broke the silence.

"So I uh…guess this is goodbye. See ya." I said kind of sad. I turned around, about to take off when…

"Wait!" She said. I stopped and turned back to her.

"Ya?" I asked, glad she had more to say.

"I just wanted to say… thank you." She said looking at the ground. This made me smile.

"Hey, it was no problem." I said. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, I never got _your_ name." I said with a smile.

"Oh I'm Kim Walker." She said. My smile got bigger. _Kim. _

"Well ah, I guess I'll see you around?" She said.

"Ya, see ya." I said. She walked through the door and was about to close the door, when I waved a little at her. She waved back and closed the door. I looked back at the house and shoot up in the air doing a back flip. I gave a whoop. I never felt so happy in my life. She actually could see me and talk to me!

_But how? _I wondered. Then I though about my dream.

_Was the girl her? Was she connected to me somehow or maybe Manny was trying to tell me something? _All these questions and I had so little answers, but I hardly cared. This feeling I have for this girl is new. And I like it.

**Kim: **

I closed the door. I just stood still for a minute. How could this be all real? I just flew around town with Jack Frost! Jack Frost was real and everyone else was to. Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, and Sand man, all real! When I thought I had the world all figured out, it just got a whole lot more complicated.

_How did he get his powers? Was he someone before Jack Frost? What about the others? Did they get their powers the same way? _My head started to hurt when all these questions where flying around in my head. I went up the stairs to my room and lay down on the bed. It was 5:46. About 14 minutes until my mom comes home. I lay on my bed for a minute, when I remembered something.

"My bag!" I said to myself. I left it at the pound. It had my homework stuff in there. I guess I was going to have to get it tomorrow. I was too tired to go back and get it. In fact I was so tired, I started to doze off to sleep, in my clothes. Just before I went to sleep, Jacks image came into my mind. His hair was a beautiful white, but his smile shined like ice and was as white as snow. His eyes though where what I really thought about though. Just before I drowned, I thought they reminded me of my fathers. But now I know that his eyes where a much deeper color then my fathers and his eyes where always full of wonder and curiosity. His eyes where the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

**Jack: **

After I left her house I caused major blizzards all around the world. It was dark out but I was feeling great. I flew to the pound and thought for a while. She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen. Her hair was long and shining, in the wind as we flew around town. It was a beautiful light brown and she smelled wonderful. I stopped for a second.

_What am I thinking?! _I thought to myself. _Why am I drooling over a smell of a girl? That's just wired. _I thought. But then I pushed that voice away. This girl was special to me. I felt different when I was around her. I was more caring, I showed off, and I was more protective. When I was around her, I was more of myself around her, but at the same time, I was someone new. Then there was another feeling. Something I never felt for someone before.

_I think I love her I_ thought. Sure I liked my friends, but this love was something more. I just shook my head.

_How could I already love someone I just meet?! _I let out a sigh.

_I shouldn't be thinking this much about stuff; it's bad for my health. _I thought with a chuckle. Then I looked around. The sun was shining off the pound and colors shined everywhere. Then I saw something sitting in the snow. I flew over to it, wondering what it could be. Then when I got closer I saw that it was Kim's book bag. I picked it up and looked at it. It was black but had some white and light blue dots on it. I looked inside it. It was some books and notebooks in it.

_She probably will want this back. _I thought, giving myself an excuse to go over to Kim's house. I shouldered the bag, and flew off to Kim's house.

I made to Kim's house. I set the bag by the front door so she could get it later. I flew to one of the near by tree's by Kim's house. She lies in her bed peacefully. The moon was making her skin look like it glows. Her brown hair was spread out on her covers. Her violet eye's closed. She stirred in her sleep. All of a sudden there was yellow sand entering the house.

_Your never late, are you sandman? _I thought, as I saw the little man appeared on his cloud above the town. He directed his sand towards the other houses and then he saw me and gave a small wave. I waved back with a smile. Then I looked back to Kim. The yellow sand was circling her head. The yellow sand, turned into snow. Then there was a picture of me and her flying together in the sky.

_She was dreaming about me _I thought, and then I smiled. I watched as her and I flew together in the air. Then there was something I thought I wouldn't see. The little her leaned in and kissed the little me. I just stared amazed at the sand.

_She dose like me _I thought. I thought I was going to flip in the air, but I just continued on looking at the sand. Ten minutes later, I saw something move in her room. Then all of a sudden the shadow moved from a corner of her room. I gritted my teeth when I saw who it was.

**Pitch**

I was watching this girl all day. She has been little of interest to me until now. I was drawn to her when I felt an enormous of amount of fear aluminate from her when she fell through the ice. My powers where getting oddly stronger from this girls fear. I was watching the scene as the girl drowned, when all of a sudden, Jack Frost came. Yes, that little frostbite came and saved the day again. But when Jack Frost saved this girl, I was suddenly intrigued. What did Jack want with this girl? I followed him as Jack brought the girl to Jamie's house, that little brat that ruined my planes the first time. I watched Jack, care for the girl and saw that he had feelings for her. Oh wasn't that a pleasant surprise. The girl stormed out of the house. Then Jack lifted her into the air, showing off. He brought her to her home and finally left. Now I was in her room watching her dream.

"Oh isn't this adorable?" I said to my nightmare as it came into the room. It gave a heavy breath in response. I studied the girl's dream as she yet again kissed Jack. I chuckle to myself.

"What would Jack do if he where here right now?" I asked my nightmare. My nightmare just huffed in response, he was getting inpatient.

"It would be a shame, wouldn't it? If something went wrong?" I gave another chuckle when black sand started to come out of my hand. I stabbed the yellow sand with my finger. The dream started to turn all black. The little Jack in her dream had begun to fall straight out of the sky.

_That would be a sight to see _I thought to myself with a grin. The girl let off a little moan. But then something strange happened. A little bit of the sand in her dream turned back to yellow, then the yellow sand started to consume all the black sand.

"But-How?!" I said confused. The nightmare tuned back into a regular dream. The nightmare beside me let out an angry puff of air, annoyed and confused as well. The dream was back to the girl and Jack flying in the air, having fun.

_This girl can control her dreams _I thought. It's nothing new, I have seen children before control their dreams, but this girl could with stand a nightmare straight from me. Most children that can control their dreams still have trouble with my nightmares. But this girl changed it so fast. I tried to change it again, but this time there is some sort of shield around her dream, that I cannot get by.

_She is a very strong one as well _I thought astonished. I have never seen a child control their dreams so well.

_I wonder how many nightmares she can defend off _I thought darkly, but just before I could summon some nightmares, the window of the room swooshes open. Then flies in the little frostbite himself.

"Ahh, Jack" I muse.

"I see you have decided to stick around." I say, he holds up his staff to my throat, trying to be threating.

"What are you doing here and what are you doing to her?!" He asks forcing the staff deeper into my neck. But I'm not afraid of his little stick anymore.

"Oh, do I sense a little bit of emotion for this girl?" I say waving my hand towards her. He shoves the staff even deeper into my neck.

"You didn't answer my question." He snarled at me. I chuckle.

"Well someone's over protective." I say and chuckle again. Then he grabs me by the cuff of the neck and throws me out the window. This caught me off guard. I slam onto the snowy ground. Then Jack lands just by me and points his staff at me again.

"ANWSER ME!" He shouts. I just chuckle again. I was surprised that Jack could get so aggressive. He has never been this angry before, not even when he was fighting me. I just stand up and wipe myself off, not caring that he still has his staff pointed at me.

"You have a interesting girl. She is just so radiant isn't she?" I say trying to hit a nerve. I must have, because he grits his teeth. I continue,

"You might want to watch this girl Jack," I say. I turn and walk away. I turn my head back to him.

"She might disappear." I say and chuckle. Jack got furious and tried to zap me with his staff, but I just melted away into the shadows. I laugh.

"Until next time Jack." I say. Oh yes, I can see that this girl can become very useful indeed.


	3. Snow Day!

**Hey! I hope you like this part of the story! This part is about Jack and Kim hanging out all day, so it might be kind of slow at the beginning but it will get better later on! Ok thanks! **

**Jack**

I searched everywhere. I searched almost the whole town, houses, ally ways. Still no sign of the bogyman. I decided to quit looking and went straight back to Kim's house. I sit back down on the tree I was sitting on before. Kim was still sleeping. Her dream was gone. Now she was sleeping soundly again, without Pitches nightmares.

_He's planning on taking Kim. _I thought. _But I'm not going to let that happen _

I thought determined. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight for a while. I also needed to let the guardians know about Pitch. Pitch was back. But he didn't seem to be as strong as he was a year ago. But I decided to wait to tell the guardians tomorrow. Pitch could be lurking nearby and I didn't want to leave Kim again.

_What did Pitch want with Kim? _I asked myself. Pitch already knows that I have feelings for Kim. Then images came into my head.

_He could use her to destroy me, make me do things that I wouldn't want to do, just so I could protect her. _I shiver at the thought, because I know it's true. I would do anything to make sure Kim is ok. But Kim must have something else that would push Pitch to do this. I ponder this thought for a while. I look at the digital clock in Kim's room. It was 3:43 am. I stood up on my branch. There was one more thing I had to do before Kim woke up. Then I shot up into the sky.

**Kim**

I woke up to the sun hitting my face. I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

_Did that really happen yesterday? _I asked myself. I was beginning to think it was all a dream when suddenly; there was a little knock on my window. I saw Jack was flying outside of my window. He smiled and waved at me. I went over to the window, and opened the window quickly.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to see if you are free today, to hang out a little. Maybe fly around again." He said he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I suddenly remember my dream that I had last night and I begin to turn red. He gave me a little smile when he saw me blushing. I tried to stop, but his smile made me flush even more. I finally snap out of my daze.

"But I have school today, I can't." I said to him. His smile widens.

"I took care of that." He said. He pointed to the ground. Then, I finally noticed there is more then 8 feet of snow on the ground.

"I checked, and your school and they decided to cancel for today." He said. I thought about it for a minute.

"I got to get my bag though, I left it at the pound." I said. He flew away for a moment. I looked for him confused but then he came back. He set my bag on the windowsill.

"I found it. Thought I could bring it back for you." He said. I took the bag and look inside.

"Do you think I took something?" He asked chuckling. I give him a smirk.

"You never know." I say.

"So, are you free to hang out now?" He asked. I think about it for a minute. Then I looked into his eye's they seemed to be hidden with worry. He's changed and doesn't have that fun, laid back feeling around him anymore.

"If you say no, I'm just going to bother you all day, until you say yes." He says trying to joke. I sigh.

"I guess so." I say, rolling my eyes, pretending to be disappointed. He laughs.

"Great! I'll wait for you at the door." He says then he flies away from my window. I close the window and the blinds (just in case). I change out of my clothes from last night. I changed into dark jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt. I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair quick. Then I ran downstairs. I went to the closest and put on some black snow boots and a black coat, but not a big coat that would make me look chubby. I put my hair up into a ponytail and headed out the door. Or at least tried to get out the door. The door wouldn't budge. I pulled hard on the handle, but it felt like the snow froze the door. I opened a nearby window.

"Hey, Jack!" I called. He came to the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked even worried for a second. I smirk.

"You caved me in!" I say laughing. He looked confused, but then looked over to the door. He saw the pile of snow that covered my whole door, and then he gave a little smirk too and laughed.

"Haha, sorry about that." He said. He gave a wave of his staff then the snow from my door starts to fly away. He goes over to the door and opens it.

"There you go." He said. I walk out of the house.

"Thanks." I said to him. The tree's around my house are covered with ice and the snow it very soft. I walk a couple of steps but it starts to get really deep and it gets hard to walk around. The snow is up to my midsection when Jack flies over to me and grabs my hand, lifting me up out of the snow and carrying me. He lifts me to a thinner area of snow.

"There you go." He said.

"Thanks." I said. He rubs the back of his neck again nervously. It was like a bad habit.

"So, where are we going today?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment.

"I guess wherever you want to go." He shrugs.

"We can go back to the pound." I suggest.

"I would rather avoid having you around anymore thin ice." He says smirking, but there was a glint of seriousness in his eyes. I think a little bit more.

"Maybe we can fly around more?" I say, kind of hopeful. He smiles. Holds out his hand. I take it. He shoots up in the air once again. We fly high up above town like yesterday. But this time I'm determined not to show that I'm scared. Besides I love flying. It's just flying without anything to catch me, is what scares me. But I remind myself that Jack would never let my fall.

"Where are we going!?" I ask him over the load wind.

"How about the Park?" He asked. I nodded and then he took off towards the park. We flew in between buildings, making sure no one could see us, but there was barely anyone out. We finally arrived at the park. We landed right in front of the statue that stands in the middle of the park. I looked around the park. It was beautiful. Ice covered all the trees; witch made the light bounce off them and make them look like they sparkled.

"Do you like it?" He asked smiling. I look around still amazed.

"It's cool." I say haft whispered. We walked around the park for a bit. Looking at the trees. We where walking in silence. When I asked,

"So how did you become Jack Frost?" I asked curious. He looked up into the sky, thinking for a minute.

"It might sound wired to you at first but… the man in the moon made me. I call him Manny. But he made all of us, North, Bunny, tooth, and the sandman." He said looking thoughtful in the sky.

"Why did he pick you?" I asked, kind of skeptical of the man in the moon.

Then Jack told me how he was 300 years old. He also told me about how one day he went ice-skating with his sister and he saved her from some thin ice, but he feel in instead and that's where he became Jack Frost. He said that Manny made him Jack Frost because he knew how to have fun and he helped the kids have fun too, with snow days, and snowball fights, and things like that.

"Wow" I said softly.

"What?" He asks.

"I can't believe you where by yourself all those years." I said.

"I would probably go crazy if I was by myself that long." I said laughing. He laughed a little to.

"So only me and Jamie can see you?" I ask.

"No, a few of Jamie's friends can see me to and a few random people, like you" He says laughing and nudges me. But I was deep in thought.

_How did he live by himself? With no one to talk to. How could he walk the streets and not even exist to people? To me that would be torture. _

I wasn't paying attention, when all of a sudden I felt something hit the back of my head. It was a snowball. I turned to Jack and he had another snowball in his hand tossing it up and down, laughing.

"Oh, think your funny do ya?!" I asked laughing a bit, forgetting about my thoughts. I grab a bit of snow from the ground but before I could make my snowball another one hits me in the back. I turn around my snowball at the ready. Then I see Jack running to a bunch of tree's laughing. I run after him. I run up close behind him. He turns around and see's that I caught up. I through the snowball and hit him in the back of the head. He laughs. Then takes off up in the air.

"Hey! No fair!" I yell at him and chase him as he flies high above the trees. Then he disappears.

"Oh come on." I mumbled to myself. I decided to play a little trick on Jack. I run to a tall pine tree and hide underneath it. I laugh a little under my breath.

_He'll never find me. _I thought to myself.

Then something snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw Jack fly above the trees.

"Kim?" he shouted. I tried to stifle my laughter. He seemed confused at first, flying around looking at near by trees. Then all of a sudden he got super frantic.

"Kim!" He called again. I was surprised. He sounded super worried. I didn't mean it to go this far. He flied around franticly looking.

"KIM WHERE ARE YOU!?" He asked particle freaking out now. I crawled out from under the tree.

"Jack! Over here!" I said waving. He saw me and flew over to me quickly.

"Where were you!?" He asked sounding kind of angry. I frowned.

"Sorry I was just trying to have some fun." I say crossing my arms. I instantly regret being so rued to Jack. He looks like he had a heart attack. He lets out a sigh. Seeming to calm down after he found me.

"Jack, I know something's up, what's wrong?" I ask him. He just stares at the ground. He then quickly grabs my hand and we take off into the sky. I'm in a moment of shock then I snap out of it. Then we flew out of town.

"Jack! Where are we going!?" I ask.

"I have to go talk to some friends and I want you to meet them." He said


	4. New Friends

**Sorry about the other short chapter, I was going to start writing the other part to it but I was afraid it might have been to long or I'm just getting lazy :P Well anyway, I promise to put my all in the chapters now! Also if you have any ideas for the story let me know! Ok thanks! **

**Jack **

Kim holds on tight to me as we fly faster to the North Pole. I urge the winds to fly us faster. I pull Kim closer to me because it's getting colder as we fly north, not that I could help her to keep warm. I'm glad she's got a coat. Her fingers dig deep into my skin.

"Hey, where almost there ok?" I said trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She says giving a fake smile. When Kim decided to hide, I thought Pitch had got ahold of her. Then when I found her I decided I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to tell the guardians. We finally reached the North Pole. I look around trying to find a way in and decide to go into a window. The workshop was busier then ever. The yetis hurry around us some of them waving friendly then going back to work. Toys I never even see before flies around the workshop. I look at Kim and her eyes are filled with wonder.

"Is this..?" She asks not finishing. I laugh at her astonishment.

"Ya, its North's workshop." I said confirming it. A yeti goes by her caring a load of toys. She moves out of the yeti's way.

"I thought the elves made the toys?" She said confused. I laughed again.

"We let them believe that." Someone said behind Jack and Kim. We turn and see North, big and Jolly as ever. But then he gives me a look.

"Jack, you know children are not aloud in the workshop. It will ruin it for them when Christmas comes!" He says accusingly. Kim looks at North with her eye's wide.

"North this is important. It's about Pitch." I said my voice lowered so only he could hear. North looks over to Kim, curious.

"And she is involved?" He asked. I nodded. North took one last look at Kim and went over to some Yetis and started talking to them privately.

"Jack." Kim said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why are we here?" She asked. I turned to her.

"Everything will be explained I promise." I say to her. She looks into my eyes. Her eyes looked like they where piercing right though me. Then she looked behind her. I turned around to and saw that North had pressed a button, making the aura lights stretch across the sky. North was summing the other guardians.

**Kim**

North insisted that he showed me around the shop. (Making sure my presents where hidden) We walked around looking at all the amazing toys flying around.

"Phil! What have I told you before? Paint it red!" North said to a yeti. I laughed as the yeti that North spoke to, slammed his head on the table. A couple of elves skittered underneath me looking up at me curiously. One of them stared at me and pointed at me. The other elf standing by him whacked him upside the head. I smirked at the elves and kept walking.

"So you are a friend of Jack, yes?" North asked.

"Ya." I said.

"Do you have feelings for Jack?" North asked. I stopped walking.

"Ah, what" I asked stunned that he could just ask that so…casually.

"I can tell that you like Jack, you can't hide that from me." North said. I start to blush a bit but I try to stop. Before I could say anything Jack comes flying to us.

"North, there here." Jack said.

"Ah! Good!" North says then walks off. I'm still in shock.

_It feels like I've been in shock all day today_ I thought to myself, sighing. Then Jack turns to me and looks at me intently.

"What?" I ask him. He looks at me suspiciously.

"What where you guys talking about?" He said, his eyes narrowing and smiling.

"Nothing" I shrugged and followed after North quickly. I hear North and some other people talking to each other in another room.

"North, what are we doing here?" Asked an Australian voice.

"Jack, has meet a young girl and Jack says that Pitch wants something with her." I hear North say.

_Pitch whose Pitch? Is there something Jack's not telling me? _I thought to myself.

"Pitch? He's back!? What dose Pitch want with this girl?" A worried woman said.

Then before they could say anything else Jack came up behind me.

"I think we can go in now." Jack said with a small smile. The bit of worry in his eyes I saw earlier was definitely visible now. Then the door opened behind us.

"Ah, Jack, Kim, Come in!" North said. I walked in and Jack followed in after me. When I got into the room, there where three other people and my jaw dropped when I saw them. What I presumed to be the Easter bunny was about 6 feet tall and looked very intimidating. His fur was a dark and light mix of grey and it looked like there where dark patterns on his back. He had what looked liked boomerangs strapped onto his back.

"Good day mate." He said greeting me giving me a small nod. I give a small nod back. Then this huge looking hummingbird was floating in the middle of the room. Her feathers where a mix of colors green, purple, and yellow, but she had a face of a human. I guessed she must have been the tooth fairy. She flew over to me quickly.

"You have a beautiful smile!" She complemented coming uncomfortably close to my face.

"Oh! We even almost have the same eyes!" She says even coming closer yet. She was right, her eyes where also a violet, But hers where lighter then mine. Mine was a darker violet.

"Tooth, please try to keep fingers out of mouth this time?" North said chuckling. She looked like she was about to grab my face but flew away instead. I let out a sigh of relief. Then there was one more person standing in the room. But he was soundly asleep. I tilt my head a bit. This was obviously the sand man. He had yellow sand surrounding him, floating all over the room, and it looked like what he was wearing was also made of sand as well. North sighed,

"Someone wake up Sandy." He said, gesturing to the little man. The Tooth fairy flew over to the sandman and poked him on the shoulder lightly, but wouldn't wake up. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a bit. Then the little man woke up. His eyes where still filled with sleep, but he gave me a small little wave. North then turned to Jack.

"So Jack what is this about Pitch?" North asked. I turned to him.

"Pitch? Who's that?" I asked accusingly to Jack, knowing this is probably what he's been hiding from me. North answered for Jack,

"Pitch, is a dark sprit. He makes children have bad dreams and spreads fear all over the world." He said. I just looked at him confused.

"So, he can cause bad dreams, so what?" I asked not thinking this Pitch guy was that big of a threat. The bunny turns to me seriously.

"He doesn't just cause bad dreams mate, he can cause mayhem around the world and if Pitch decided to, he can destroy the world with his fear." The rabbit said crossing his arms.

"Not only that," The tooth fairy added, "He can also cause wars and destruction. Humans can do some crazy things when there controlled by fear." The tooth fairy says. I stand there silent for a moment.

"And this Pitch guy wants me?" I asked. They all nodded. I turned to Jack and he stands there with his head down. I feel a shot of pain for him. No wonder Jack freaked out when I hid. He must have thought this Pitch guy got me.

"It's not the first time that Pitch has done something." North said.

**Jack:**

We told her our story about Pitch. How pitch stole the kid's memories, ruined Easter, and almost killed me. Kim looked uncomfortable when we talked about that. I didn't want Kim to be scared of Pitch, but she deserved to know the truth and know what we are going to be up against.

"I still don't know why Pitch want's me though." Kim said after we where done explaining. We all looked at each other.

"We don't either Shelia." Bunnymund said. North turns to me.

"When did you first see Pitch?" North asked. I told them all about the night I was at Kim's house. I told them I was returning her backpack to her when I saw Pitch in Kim's room, I didn't tell them I was watching Kim. I told them how Pitch was standing by the bed messing with her dreams. Then all of a sudden pictures where floating above the Sandman's head so fast that I couldn't see what they where. Kim looked at the sandman confused. I leaned towards her,

"He can't talk. So he shows pictures instead." I whispered close to her ear. She nodded a little, understanding.

"Whoa, Sandman slow down! Now what did you say?" Tooth asked. Then a single picture floated above his head. It was a picture of a child in bed and his dream above his head keeps changing.

"You think Kim can control her dream?" North asks Sandman.

"So what? I've seen tons of ankle bitters that can control their dreams. What makes her so special?" Bunny asks crossing his arms. I didn't like it how Bunny was talking to Kim, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Maybe Kim can control her dreams better then the other kids or maybe hers is much stronger." Tooth said trying to come up with an idea.

"Let's find out then!" North said. He turned to Kim.

"Kim, we need you to sleep." North said putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Uh I don't think I can sleep." Kim said looking a little uncomfortable with everyone eyeing her.

"You can go to sleep, or Sandy can always knock you out." Bunny said, a little smugly. Kim gave Bunny a scornful look, but she laid down on the couch that she was sitting on, and tried to sleep. She moved around a bit and then looked up.

"I can't sleep while everyone's looking at me." She says. I chuckle a little and leave the room, the others following me. Bunny shuts the door behind him and turns on me.

"What where you thinking!? You can't bring a teenage human here!" Bunny says. I straighten up.

"Pitch is after her and she needs our help!" I snapped back to him.

"You're putting her in more danger, now that she has meet us!" Bunny says. "If Pitch wants to take us down then using Kim will be the first thing he dose!" Bunny says.

"We won't let the happen." North says standing up for me. Bunny just mumbles under his breath and walks off. North puts a hand on my shoulder.

"He's just worried about Kim's safety as much as you are." North says. We wait fifteen minutes and North said it's probably ok to go in. We open the door softly and find Kim sleeping peacefully. We tip toe up to her.

"Ok Sandy." North says and nods to Sandy. Sandy summons his gold sand and the sand flies towards Kim. The sand circle around her head and then an image appears. It was a picture of her and me again. Flying in the sky. I grin a little at the picture and I can feel the others eyes are on me. But just as quickly as the dream appeared it changed. This time it's just her in the middle of the woods, surrounded by animals.

"She changed her dream." North said.

"Ya, so she changed her dream but how powerful is it?" Bunny asks. North thinks for a moment. Then he turns to Sandman.

"Sandy, can you change her dream? Will see if she decides to change it back." North says. Sandy nods and focuses his sand at Kim again. When the sandman's sand reached her dream changed to her underwater in a sea with colorful fish and corals. But then Kim let's out a little moan.

**Kim:**

After the guardians left the room, I tried to fall asleep. But then I heard Bunny and Jack talking,

"_What where you thinking!? You can't bring a teenage human here!_" I hear Bunny say. I sense we got here, I sensed that the bunny didn't really like it that I was here. So I wasn't surprised when he got pissed off at Jack.

"_Pitch is after her and she needs our help!_" I hear Jack snap back to him.

"_You're putting her in more danger, now that she's meet us!_" Bunny says. "_If Pitch knows about Kim and her ties to us, it will not only put us in danger but Kim's safety as well!_" Bunny finishes. I think about this for a moment.

_Am I putting the Guardians in danger? If Pitch gets ahold of me will it be not just be the end of the guardians, but be the whole world? _I put my head in my hands. This is all so confusing. It's making my head hurt. I put my head down and try to sleep.

I'm suddenly in the sky again. Jack is by my side smiling and guiding me while I fly with him.

_How did I get here? _I thought to myself. When I think my mind has a fuzzy edge to it then I realize, that I'm dreaming. Then all of the things that happened a few minutes ago fill my mind.

_I'm here because the guardians want to see how well I can control my dreams. _I thought. Then I thought of something else.

_Then they can probably see what I'm dreaming! _I thought, horrified. I didn't want Jack to see that I was dreaming about him! So I decided to change my dream quick. Suddenly I'm in the middle of the forest with tons of animals around me.

_Ok, good. Nice and innocent. _I thought to myself grinning. I walk around the woods for a bit. Then all of a sudden the dream starts changing. But it wasn't me that was changing it.

_What's going on? _I thought. I was suddenly under water. I held my breath forgetting that I was in a dream. I start to panic. I hated water, before I even feel in the icy water at the pound. I've hated water since I was little. It scared me to think what was under the dark murky water or being trapped in a dark abyss. Also it didn't help that my dad drowned in water. I shivered at the thought. Even though now, I look around, everything was beautiful; I still hated the feeling of being under water though. I squirmed around trying franticly to get to the surface.

_It's just a dream _I thought trying to calm myself down. I stopped squirming. Instead I started to concentrate.

_I want to go somewhere else, somewhere else, somewhere else. _I kept thinking over and over, trying to make my dream into something else. Then slowly my dream started to change. The coral slowly changed to sidewalks, and the sea around me turned into a sky full of skyscrapers.

_I'm in New York. Sweet. _I thought to myself. What was even cooler, I had it all to myself. I could do anything I wanted! Then I remembered the guardians that are supposable watching me. Then an idea starts forming in my head.

_I'll show that hairball _I thought to myself laughing. I shoot off the ground and start flying.

"Whoooooah!" I half screamed half laughed. Then I waited until I was high above the city. Then I zoomed straight towards the ground. When I hit the ground I made the earth shake. I smiled.

_Watch this I_ mentally said to the guardians. Then I was running as fast as the roadrunner himself. I zoomed passed buildings and even went through some making some of the buildings fall over.

Then something was poking at the back of my brain.

_Sandman must be trying to change my dream again _I though. Not this time though, I was having too much fun! Instead I urged myself to go even faster. Then I thought of something cool.

_I need a ramp! _I thought. Then out of nowhere there was a ramp, like I had wished for it. It also looked exactly as I pictured it. The ramp was as big as a house. I ran towards it, faster and faster. I finally reached the ramp and I shoot up straight up in the sky. Higher then I ever flew before in a dream.

"This is awesome!" I screamed in my dream. Then I turned red, remembering that the guardians can see me.

Then all of a sudden the poking in the back of my brain was getting stronger. Like someone was pressing their finger hard behind my head.

_It was the sandman trying to get into my head again. _I thought. I just ignored it and it went away. For a bit anyway. Then it came back again even stronger then before. My head was starting to hurt.

"Hey! Stop it that hurts!" I said hoping the guardians could hear me. The poking turned into a pounding in the back of my head. I put me hands over my head, trying to get the pounding to stop. Then everything turned to black.

**Jack:**

It made me uncomfortable to see Kim struggle under water, but North insisted that we continued to let her sleep. Thankfully, she changed her dream. She was all of a sudden in the middle of what looked like, New York. But it was disserted. She then started to show off. She flew around, she had strength, and she had super speed. She acted like she was in an action movie or something.

Then North said Sandy should try changing the dream to something again, but nothing that would scare her this time. But when Sandy tried, something wired happened. I huge yellow bubble covered up her dream, but you can still see her dream inside. Sandy tried getting into the dream with his sand, but the bubble was impenetrable. Sandy tried again, but the bubble still held. Then Sandy decided to use all of his power against the bubble. On the inside of the bubble I could see that Kim has stopped flying and was grabbing her head, in pain. Before I could stop the Sandman, he already had all his sand forcing the bubble to pop. The bubble disappeared, but so did the dream inside of it.

I grabbed Kim's head.

"Kim? Kim wake up!" I said urging her to wake up. I smacked her slightly on the face a few times and then her eye's fluttered open.

"Ouch." Kim said and grabbed her head. "My head feels like it's about to explode."

The Sandman flew over looking worried and millions of pictures where flying over his head. Tooth flew over to translate.

"He says, he's sorry if he caused you any pain, he didn't know that was going to happen. He was just seeing how much you could with stand his dreams." Tooth said. Kim just closed her eyes.

"Don't worry it's fine. I just need some aspirin." Kim said. I chuckled.

"That was amazing Kim." I said trying to make her feel better. "I've never seen anyone with stand Sandy like that." I added. Kim blushed a little but tried to hide it. I always thought that was kind of cute. It made me grin and when I smiled it seemed to make her blush even more.

"Uh thanks." She says. North was thinking and pacing.

"Yes, yes this is all very interesting but-" North looked up at the clock. "It is probably time to get Kim home now." North finished.

"We will talk more about this tomorrow." North said. Kim looked up at him.

"Tomorrow?!" She asked looking stunned. "But Pitch is still out there he's-" I cut her off as I gave her a half hug, my arm around her shoulder.

"Let us worry about Pitch." I said. She just looked down at the floor. I gripped her shoulder tighter. I didn't like it when she was sad.

"I can always make more snow days and make you miss school." I said laughing a little; she just gave me a small smile as we walked towards the window. I grabbed her around the waist and we flew off back towards town.


End file.
